Precious Darkness
by darkenergywriter16fire
Summary: a strange vampire comes to Forks. no one knows her, and a few will.
1. New Start

Life is not so good, so far. I have been attacked by those damn werewolves from La Push. Why me? I was only hunting. I live close to the Cullen family, but not part of them. I'm friends with them, but not family.

My name is Sierraline Rose Hyntall, Sierra for short. I was told that my name means "mountain". I am a 2 and a half year old vampire, but I was 17 when I was changed. I was changed recently, but surprisingly I'm like a century-old vampire, different from just 2 1/2 years old. I just moved to Forks, were a large coven resides. Another girl is tranferring from Phoenix to the local high school. Bella, I think her name is. Strange. I heard her name before, somewhere. I have to find out who her parents are. Well, no worries. Tomorrow was the first day of school to me, so I made sure to hunt as much as I can, animals of course.

* * *

Here I go. New school, whoopie. I drive in the school parking lot with my dark red Lamborghini hybrid, park, and get out, checking to see if the clouds show any signs of breaking through. I can see into the future [literally], can control fire, and I can "spin" sunrays, moonbeams, and starlight to my use. Oh yeah, my most lethal and dangerous ability is that I can completely control dark energy from outer space. It saved me countless times. So, of course I can tell if the clouds will disperse, but I'm ready for anything. All of a sudden, most of the boys on the parking lot come over to stare at my car. But then again, I see a group of high schoolers that look a lot like me across the parking lot. Could there be another group of my kind here? And what are they like? I ask a boy near my car, "Who are the group of high schoolers across the lot?" He goes all crazy to be spoken to by a hot model-looking chic. "Umm, well, that's the Cullen family. They l-live around F-forks," he stutters. Everyone else gets all sulky and stalk away. Damn, his fluttering heart is driving me crazy. Just then the bell rings. Remembering my class schedules, I go to my first class, AP Bio with Mr. Banner. He calls roll and everyone is here, including those Cullens. The one with the bunch of scars nudges the brown-haired one and looks in my direction. The humans don't notice, of course. I wanted to hiss a warning, but that wouldn't work well. Mr. Banner calls to me,"Miss Hyntall, can you tell me what Charles Darwin discovered about the birds when he visited the Galapagos Islands? We are reviewing what the class remembers." I think for about a second, then reply,"Darwin discovered the different types of finches that were living on the islands, which he thought were different species, until later research found that natural selection was the cause for the variations of the finches." He blinked [at my voice, I think], and then said, "Correct," with a tiny bit of being dazzled. I lean back in my chair and watch the Cullens with the corner of my eye. I'm pretty sure that that brown-haired one can read minds, because he has the aura of it. So I think to him_, Careful, Cullen. I may look soft, but I'm dangerous to cross_. I manage to see him stiffen up a little. The bell rang all of a sudden. Saved. I didn't realize that I was starving until I smelled pizza, fresh from the oven. I head over with a large slice of extra-cheese pizza to the new girl's table, partly because she's sitting with a bunch of new friends.

"Hello," I say, coming up to her. "I'm Sierraline Rose, but everyone calls me Sierra." The new girl- Bella- looks at me. "Do I know you from anywhere?" she asks. I narrowed my eyes playfully. "Were you the one who won the contest about who can fall down the most in Phoenix one and a half years ago?" She laughs, a good sound. "Yes! I know that _you _were the one who looked silly when you tried to swim," she retorts. Ahh, memories of my human life. I was terrified of drowning, so flailing my arms in the water seemed a good idea to me, until I caught sight of the crowd roaring with laughter. I had gotten out of the lake and pouted the rest of day.

Bella smiles. I thought, _Wow, she has a nice smile. _I'm super sure that Cullen can hear it. "It's good to see you again," she says, hugging me. Then Bella cocks her head to the side, saying to me, "But you look sort of different." I start to panic slightly, but I remember what I usually say to humans when they ask me that. "Oh, I had an operation a year ago, but the doctors accidentally changed something about me," I lie smoothly. "Okay," Bella replies. "You wanna get some pizza? I'm hungry already from my first few classes here. "Sure." I toss my hair slightly, a little smug that I'm able to make friends and communicate with humans when those Cullens never talk to anyone but themselves. Mind-reader Cullen snorts.

* * *

After school, Bella wanted to ask me a question, but she couldn't. One of her admirerers, Mike Newton, and Jessica Stanley just towed her away to introduce her to some other students at the school. I figured to keep a careful eye on those Cullens, because I could detect bits of fear, excitement, suspicion, 'no interest', intrigued feelings, and a bunch of... 'no fashion sense'? What the hell? That must've come from the short, spikey haired one. Puh_-lease_. I mean, give me a_ break_! If she could see the huge closet in the back of my room, filled with piles of new clothes...

I get in my car and drive out of the parking lot. Two cars follow me. The Cullens didn't like to fit in one car, huh? As I made for the freeway, I went up to 140 miles. The big, burly vampire -the one in the Volvo- grinned and speeded up a lot. Soon I arrived home and both cars drove on. It seems that I live closer to Forks than they did. I parked in my garage, ran upstairs to my bed, and flopped down. Ughh, I feel horrible. What do I have to lose, if someone follows me to that meadow? After I moved, I found a lovely meadow surrounded by a dark forest, a good place to hunt. I decided that the "Finders, keepers!" rule was going to be put to use, so I left a strong scent trail on about half the meadow and part of the outlying forest. Thank God humans can't smell it, or they'll get suspicious.

I run through the forest [running is the second best to human blood, in my opinion] and enter my little meadow. Just then, it started to rain. I flopped myself down and sat on the soft carpet of green. I had to start putting up a shield because of Mind-reader Cullen, and so I practiced. It wasn't long before I sensed that I was being watched. I slowly stood up, drawing hisses from the other vampires, and asked,"What do you want?"

The mind-reader walked outside from the forest. I heard a female whisper, "Be careful, Edward! She might be dangerous!" Edward replied, "We have to find out, Alice." I snorted. 'We have to find out.'? Find out what? That I wasn't as crazed as a newborn? I followed him with my eyes, my body still, and my hair already crackling with dark energy. Edward put his hands up. "I am Edward Cullen, a 'mind-reader' that you call me. Behind me are Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett Cullen. We live with Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. We are not a typical coven as you have seen."

I watched carefully until all of them came out. The dark energy in my hair still crackled, until I order it to go to my palms, but just a little bit. I finally demanded, "Well? Are you done with your inventory yet?" Edward blinked. "If you mean that if we finally decided that you're not dangerous, then yes," he answered another question in my mind. I shrugged, then began lifelessly, "My name is Sierraline Rose Hyntall, but you heard what I said to Bella." The short, spiky haired one- Alice- bounced up to me, managing to startle me. "Hello, welcome to Forks! I'm Alice, and that's my mate, Jasper," she gushes. Now it was my turn to blink. "Um, nice to meet you?" I said. Alice beamed [I was already beginning to like her] and said, "I knew that you were going to start liking me, so I decided to give you a regular greeting before Jasper could stop me."

Edward grinned. "Now that we know each other, you should get to know Carlisle and Esme."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," was my reply. Rosalie snorted. Alice grabbed my hand and started running with me towards their house. I groaned, but everyone followed. Jasper kept on looking at me, until Edward murmured to me, "He can influence to moods he can taste and detect from other people or vampires." "What about Alice? She said that she knew I was going to like her," I asked. "Alice can see the future, but her skill is somewhat limited," he replied. "Oh."

Finally we stopped in front of a very large white house, about the same size as mine. Alice towed me through the front door, calling out, "Carlisle! Esme! We have a visitor!" The whole time I protested,"Alice, I have to-" "It can wait, can it?" she demanded. Then she said, "Yes, it can wait. It's just an essay due on Monday." I sighed. Finally Carlisle and Esme [I think] appeared at the top of the stairs and practically flew down. Jasper smiled. "Sierra, this is Dr. Carlisle and Esme." I extended my hand. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, Doctor." Carlisle smiles back and shakes my hand. Esme, too. "I'm glad to meet you, Sierra. Really, it's nothing about what I do at the hospital." Esme hugs me like I was a friend visiting for the day. "Edward and Alice have told me a bit about you since they first saw you at the school. Edward says that you're dangerous when attacked or threatened, but what makes you so dangerous? I just want to know," she tells me. Right after she says that, I had a sudden vision, a view that's always clear and easy to follow, but doesn't let me explain it in a clear way. I worry frantically about what Edward's going to say and think about. But then again, my shield works some, and he can only see flashes of it_. Be careful_, I begged him_. Some type of curse came with this ability. It only allows _me_ to tell it to others, but only bits of it. _Edward nods understandingly, then freezes. "The Swan girl?" he whispers.

* * *

Later, we were sitting in the living room. I started to tell my story but Jasper turned the mood into a "thirsty" one; he wanted to see what Bella's blood tasted like when she was dead. Edward and I hissed in unison. "No! She is _not _gonna die! I won't let you kill her!" I half-yelled, half-hissed. Jasper looked hurt. "Why do you want to help her? We don't know for sure if she will keep the secret if and when she finds out," he said. I snorted. "For a mood-taster-changer, you're dumb, you tend to think the worst of situations, and you don't know a thing about Bella, don't you? [no offense at the last two] Bella is very good at keeping secrets. Once, when we were in 6th grade together, our science teacher left to _have a relaxing vacation for 3 weeks,_ but she never came back. The next day I found out that she left so she could get a better job at this factory, and she never told. I told Bella, and she didn't tell anyone for 3 years. That was when the principal found out that she wasn't planning on coming back," I retorted triumphantly. I turned to look at Edward. "Plus, Edward here wouldn't like it at all if you finished off Bella. He's already fascinated by her and why he can't read her mind," I added. Edward looked furious at me. All I did in response was smirk.

"You like a human girl?" Clearly Esme was puzzled. "But... why?" Edward sighed. "Like Sierra said, I'm already confused by why I can't read Bella's mind."

"And?" I prompted. He looked at me in a confused and annoyed way.


	2. Loveworthy

**Edward**

I sighed. In the few hours I'd known her, Sierra is _already_ getting on my nerves. "It's also the fact that she is nothing like any other human I've seen in my hundred years. She's really… well, _different _than all the other boring humans I've seen," I confessed. Esme raised her eyebrows. "Umm, also the fact that she's too clumsy for her own good and looks funny when she falls or trips unintentionally?" I added. "... I see," mused Esme. I sighed again and concentrated on her mind. There it was, confusion, a hint of disappointment, but a large splash of joy. Then the words came clear to me_. Even when I introduced Tanya to him he still didn't choose a mate, and Tanya was pretty good. But then again, I'd rather see him happy with the one he loves, even if she's a human. I personally don't care, as long as he has someone to love and that she loves him back_.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I _like_ Bella. Yeah, I _know_ that she likes me back, even if I can't read her mind. I mean, I won't get a little more serious until I can trust her to keep our secret- if she didn't figure it out already. Alice tousled my hair and dragged Sierra up the stairs. "C'mon, I wanna show you around," she urged. Before Sierra could open her mouth and protest Alice whisked her off to her room. I could hear Sierra's thoughts, which made me smile_. Alice, I will get you back_! "Alice, I felt you think that I have no fashion sense! I'll show you my stuff if I show you all around!" What the hell? Well, I do want to see where she lives. Yes, we followed after school but we went straight home, wanting to tell Carlisle and Esme. Yes, I was interested in this Bella girl. Yes, I kind feel as if I should, you know, _protect _her from the rest of us. From the rest of my species. If her blood smells as good as I think it does, and if the other 'traditional' vampires think so as well, then...

I shuddered. I don't even want to _think_ about it, let alone talk. What is wrong with me? I [sort of] fall for a human girl, and I can't hear her thoughts! I look out the window and raise my eyebrows. Night already? True, these things don't manner when you have all the time in the world. I suddenly feel a sudden need to check on Bella, to see if she's alright or not. "Esme I'm going out to hunt. Make sure Alice doesn't do something rash, like inviting herself to Sierra's house and then begging us to come," I call as I flash past the door. "You just went hunting over the weekend!" she protests. "Yes, well, I'm still thirsty!" I reply, even when I'm a mile away.

"I don't mind y'all coming to my house!" Sierra yells from Alice's room_. Only if Alice promises not to trash my house. I like it nice and neat_. I snicker. Alice will trash her house, all right, searching for the latest fashions. But that doesn't worry my mind much, because we vampires can do practically everything with our speed.

Except certain things. [**based on twilight by stephenie meyer, bella thinks that edward can do everything when they first meet. not sooo in _my _story! EVIL LAUGH**]  
Like turning back time [that's obvious!], making animals not afraid of us [I think that would be really crazy to make your prey trust you; Carlisle thinks that that would be betraying the little trust they would have in us] [**that one is pretty stupid X[ can't believe i thought of that**], and surviving falling in love with a human girl.  
Yes, I said _love_. Because I feel that that humans shouldn't fall prey to us, not when we are "utterly gorgeous" or whatever silly words they come up with. We, especially Rose, can't risk ourselves being exposed by some silly human who decides to babble and to tell some unreal stories such as "I saw his skin shining in the light when he showed me why the Cullens are so strange!"

No. Not me, or Jasper, or Alice, or anyone else in my family. Not _us_. We stick together always, because we have all the time in the world. Even when I had to be by myself for a couple of months and leave Carlisle worried and Esme worried sick, fretfully trying to call me, and crying dry sobs. The Volturi can take of things, yes, like they have done in the past years, but how can they cover up the mysterious disappearance of a person? Not even _they_ are perfect.

I turn my thoughts back to Bella. And what Sierra told us.

_"Bella is very good at keeping secrets."_

Secrets. The important thing that being exposed to me when I read others' minds. If I can't read her mind, then what will she be think about? I'll most likely hate asking that, but...

I didn't realize it, but I almost smashed into the tree in the Swans' backyard. I winced; that would caused a problem. Then I noticed that a thick branch in particular is a few feet across from Bella's window. I'm too lazy to just run and jump into her room; I scaled the tree, and to my disappointment, the window is closed. I tried to open it, but it squeaked a LOT. She wouldn't have heard it much, but our ears are much more stronger. I managed to get the window open and sneaked around her room. The first thing I saw was her old computer. I snorted in disdain. Even Mike Newton's computer was faster than this one. [Not that I stole it once to show Emmett how slow the poor boy was] [**LOL!**] Then, on her brown dressing table [**or whatever it's called**] I saw a picture of her, smiling, with her arm around what looks like her mother. I examined it more closely and realized this photo was taken more than a year ago, before Bella moved here. I smiled to see that she was happy in the picture. Sensing movement, I whipped around to see that she had just turned around in her bed. I cautiously approached the bed and without warning - _SQUEEAAKKK! _

I cursed and stopped in my tracks. "I hate wood floors," I muttered. I froze; she woke up and was squinted up at me with a disbelieving expression. Frowning, she turned and was about to switch on the lamp when I whooshed back out the window and ran towards home. "I must be seeing things," I heard her murmur to herself. Cursing at my idiocy at not being able to keep quiet long enough to spend a few minutes gazing at her, I ran. I ran until I reached my meadow. Plopping myself down I aimlessly stared up into the night sky.

Why did _this _have to happen to _me_? What did I do to deserve this? What did _she_ do to deserve this? Closing my eyes, I cast out to listen for my family's thoughts.  
_I hope he comes back home, I just can't bear it when he's all depressed...  
__The idiot, running off because of a mere human... I wish I could go back to being that again.  
Eddie would probably come back and kick Sierra's ass for saying that! Can't wait to see that...  
I'm not worried, as long as he doesn't do anything rash and hurts somebody... back to work...I hope Dr. Snow isn't late tomorrow._

I snorted, listening to Emmett and Rose's thoughts, thinking that Emmett wouldn't have a problem if I _did_ end up loving Bella, but Rose will most likely hate her. _A human, like her, clumsy as she can be. _What _does he see in her? I don't want a human like _her_ to know what we are. _I could detect anger in her thoughts. _I don't want _any_ human to know! I'm gonna kill him!_

Smiling grimly, I thought back, knowing that she couldn't hear, _You're on, Rosalie. Just know that I can follow your moves, so don't hope to win._

Suddenly I feel the need for some of my music. While running back home I could hear Alice announce at large, "He's going to come in three... two..._one!_" Just as she said "one" I calmly walked through the front doors. The little-know-it-all of a sister was beaming like she won the biggest shopping spree. Sierra was with her, sitting on top of the sofa. No doubt that Alice wishes she won something like that. I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically,"Thank you ever so much, Alice, for announcing me as usual. I'm sure that it's very easy to do that."

Alice just grinned, obviously hearing the sarcasm dripping heavily off every word, and bowed. She knew that was going to annoy me, but she still did it anyway. Need for my music vanished; what I now wanted was payback. "I'm gonna get you Alice!" I raced towards her, the girls squealing and running towards the back door. Emmett yelled, "War's on!" and raced after me. All of us chased each other till noon, where we collapsed on the back porch. Emmett was grinning like nothing I've seen before. "That was fun! Can we do it again?" he asked eagerly. "No way! I'v got to get back home and clean up the place," Sierra answered, shaking her head. "For what?" Alice asked curiously. Sierra just grinned. Then Alice blanked out for a few seconds, then came back grinning at Sierra. "We've got to get some good party dresses and tuxes for everyone if you're gonna throw a party at your place," Alice said to her. Sierra groaned and stood up. "Might as well show you guys my home, if y'all are gonna come to the party I'm hosting." She dusted off her back and went back inside, calling for everyone else.

Wonder what the party's going to be like? What about her house?


	3. Reminiscing and the Person from My Past

**Sierra**

All the time I remember the people from my past and why most of them didn't make it into my future. My family, my closest friends, my ex-boyfriend/best friend. Only these people made it into some part of my future as a vampire. My family never got the chance to be fully horrified at what I had become. My dad was too distraught to drive carefully, so he crashed the car with everyone in it- Mom, Dad himself, Lilly-Belle, Colin, little Davy, my twin Evangeline Rose [Evan for short], and even our dog Sweet Caramel and our cat Chocolate Chip Cookie [**yeah i know that the pets' names are weird, but imagine a dog the color of warm caramel and a cat that looks a like a chocolate chip cookie. yummy! roflmfao**]. By the time I arrived at the hospital, it was too late. No vampire could bite and save a human when they're dead. I had bitterly wished that at least Evangeline or Lilly-Belle could have barely survived so I might have had a chance to keep one part of my family with me. Evangeline's body was missing; no one knew what happened to her, whether alive or dead. I was racked with grief for my dear twin. Being horrified at what happened because of a few simple words, I tried to find a way to kill myself. I couldn't, because vampires are too strong. I vowed to grieve for the rest of my existence.

But now and then when I think about my ex-boyfriend, I imagine what life would've been like if he hadn't forced himself in me instead of letting me have the choice. If I hadn't been changed. If my family hadn't been killed. By this time I would've been in my mid-30s. But no. Fate had decided this course for me, and my dad used to always say "Make the best of what you have, because people take most of the the things they have for granted. They don't realize it until it's too late and they don't have anything anymore." I'll live up to what my dad said. I won't waste all of my time brooding for a past mistake. That was in the past, so it didn't make it into my future. Hopefully.

My ex, Antonio Brandon, had made me feel special. He always brought a little something for me whenever we went out during high school. He told me that if I ever left him for something, voluntarily or involuntarily, he would cry for me until we both died. I used to feel so sad that his dad died when he started high school, so I was there to cheer him up. I used to tell him, "Listen, Tony, your dad is in heaven now. He's looked after by God and he's probably proud of you for moving on." Then Tony would smile, say thank you, and kiss me. For our first anniversary together I promised him we would have sex in a little cabin my dad had for our family vacations. He agreed and told me that he wouldn't push me to do it; it was my choice. He loved me, and I him, so I naturally thought he wouldn't hurt me. The weekend came and we went to the little cabin. However, I didn't know he had drunk with his friends, so he was acting a little strange in my opinion. I still remember and shudder at what happened that day.

_"Tony, are you all right? Tony?"_

_"I'm all right, baby, let's just get inside and get started."_

_ He never called me 'baby' before, so I knew something was wrong. He pushed me inside the cabin, and that's when I noticed his eyes were red and his voice a little slurred. _

_"Tony, what's wrong? Why your eyes a little red?" He sneered, "Because I was drinking with my friends, all right? Are you happy? Can we get started now?" That shocked me. He never went drinking, and he never sneered to me or anyone else. "Tony, why-" I didn't get a chance to ask. He pushed me against the wall and gripped my hips. "Look, we can do this another time, when you're better," I tried. "No! I want to do it now!" he growled and pressed his lips hard against mine. Now he was scaring me. I was scared of what he might do next if I said anything else, so I just kept quiet. He groaned when he ran his hand, under my shirt, up and down my back, chest, and sides. I just squeezed my eyes tight but then I felt the sting of a slap on my side. "Open your eyes! Look at me!" he hissed. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes were red now. Red as in dark red. [**NOT vampire red, just the whites of his eyes, kk? he was drinking, not turned into a vampire**] He started to remove my shirt and bra, then ran his lips from my lips, to my jaw, to my throat, to the top of my chest, to my breasts. I gasped when he bit my nipples, his hand rapidly undoing the button and zipper of my jeans. He removed his own jeans, then my panties, then his boxers. He forced my legs open and felt around in me, forcing in two fingers and pumping his fingers in me, groaning his pleasure. I cried out when he started to pump, fervently hoping he would realize what he was doing. He groaned as he pumped in and out, the started to kiss my breasts while his other hand stayed on my hip. Done with his fingers, he wiped them on my breasts and licked them off. I gasped and cried out in pain when he thrust himself in me, and started to thrust in and out. "You like that, don't you, baby, huh?" he sneered as he continued to thrust in me and squeezed my breasts. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped this would end soon. My Tony, doing this to me. All my trust and faith in him rand own the drain when all he wanted from me, while dating, was sex. Satisfied, he pushed himself off me and slapped my face. He pulled out a gun, and spitting in my face, "Happy anniversary, _sweetheart_." With that he shot me in my stomach. I gasped, clutching my stomach, and sank to the floor sobbing. _

_"I thought you loved me!" I cried. He shook his head, and replied,"I only loved and wanted your body to take for granted, which is why I touched your body often when we were alone." I was utterly shocked and disappointed. That was why he dated me for a year. Only to get himself in me. Then he would leave me and go after another girl, promising love and happiness for her. "Huh, it figures. That's why you pretended to love and care for me. You just wanted my body!" I managed to choke out. Blood was coming out in small, sluggish streams. I estimated that unless someone found me, I would die in an hour. He grinned and held my chin up. "I'll still care for you, though not as much as I used to," he said softly, then pressed his lips to mine in one last, urgent, kiss. Then he left me bleeding and dying on my dad's cabin's floor._

_I swore to get revenge if someone came and found me. But no. A vegetarian vampire had smelled the blood [although I didn't know there were vampires in this world], then came whooshing by. I had heard her gasp in shock at my wound, then knelt down. She stroked my hair and sadly said, "Poor thing, deceived by someone she trusted." I was surprised; how did she know about what Tony did to me? I didn't care, as long as she was here to take me to a hospital or killed me. "I know it'll be painful for a few days, but this will let you be strong enough to get your revenge, I promise," she whispered. Wait, what? She wasn't here to take me to a hospital? Then I felt a searing, biting, razor sharp pain in my chest, right in my heart. I started screaming, then realized she was killing me. Even better. But why didn't I die yet? I resumed screaming, but she calmly told me to stop screaming, because it wouldn't help and it'll wear out my voice, and that she'll stay with me until I got better at taking care of myself once I was "one of us". What did that mean? Was I going to become some part of cult or secret society that required being bitten? "It'll take away all of your physical hurts and afflictions, but it can't to anything about emotional feelings, vampire venom," I managed to hear the 'vampire' say. I blacked out and didn't open my eyes until 3 days later._

* * *

The motherly vampire who stayed with me looked after me for the first year of my new life. She fed me some panther blood as soon as I woke up, and she explained to me that that would help me become like her, an animal-blood-drinking vampire. I still remember her name, Carmen, and that she lived in Alaska, in the Denali coven. I liked being vegetarian, because that could allow me to be near humans without feeling uncomfortable. As for my powers, I had always wanted to be an astronaut or an aerospace engineer, I was really good at predicting what will happen, and I liked to play with fire sometimes, in which after my parents would yell at me and ground me for a month. I secretly hid a matchbook in the bathroom, so whenever I went, I lit up a match or two, watched the flames leaping and swirling about, then dunked the matches into the sink full of water. I remember getting burned a little on the back of my hand, running cold water over it, then rubbing some Vaseline on it and wrapping some bandages around my hand.

_Those days when my family was still alive and I was a human_, I thought ruefully as I ran towards my house to get ready for the party. I stopped when, in the shadows, I saw a lithe figure flitting around my house. Annoyed and mad that someone would think to intrude on my property when I was gone, although sure it was a vampire, I raced forward and stopped a few yards away, dark energy and fire crackling in my palms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, sneaking around my property?" I hissed. The other vampire froze. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I was just looking around! The scent all around here- your scent I assume- smells familiar, ok?" she spat. I froze. That voice sounded familiar, the sound and how she talked. Evan talked like that when she used to get annoyed with me or our other siblings. "Still, you have no right to go snooping around other vampires' houses!" I yelled, and shot some fire at her. The split second I whipped forward my hand, she drew up some water from the ground and flung it at me, then ran into the dim sunlight. That was weird; Evan liked playing with water, which got her sick with the cold sometimes. And she wanted to become a geologist, which explained why the vampire drew it up from the ground. I dodged and chased after her. I then saw her face, she mine, then we gasped simultaneously. She looked exactly like Evan, except more beautiful. She was also wearing the half-heart made of amethyst on a black velvet necklace I gave to Evan; the pretty purple stone being her favorite. I saw her eyes flit to my face and to my half-heart necklace of ruby, my favorite stone, on my black velvet necklace. The other vampire was wearing what Evan would be wearing herself; Aeropostale, and Abercrombie and Fitch, her favorite brands of clothing.

"Who _are_ you?" we both whispered, our hands instinctively going up to cover our pendants. Her hand went up the same second mine did.

"My name is Evangeline Rose Hyntall," she breathed. I covered my mouth in shock with my other hand; now I know what happened to my sister's body. No wonder they didn't find her in the car after my dad crashed the car into a bunch of trucks. "My name is Sierraline Rose Hyntall," I whispered.

"Sierra?" "Evan?" My eyes filled with tears; my sister's too.

We both flew into each other's arms and sank to the ground sobbing.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 PEOPLE! YEAH! REVIEW FOR ANYTHING, EVEN IF IT'S FOR RANDOM! IN ONE DAY [actually 4 hours]! YEAH! yeah, i know, I'M AWESOME. so please review. **


	4. Reunion Party Time!

**Evan**

Woohoo! I'm so glad that I finally found my sister after these 2 1/2 years. Now I won't be alone anymore, not with Sierra. She somehow manages to make everything livelier than it already is. I think that's her special gift from having me as a twin **[lol]**. I could hear her and everyone else's thoughts, which was a surprise to me, because I was never one to guess anyone's thoughts. I sifted through my mind while filling the helium balloons **[i love those! they're so cool]**, and found something very interesting. Apparently there are two mind-reading networks in my brain, one for reading everyone's thoughts, like Sierra's friend Edward, and the other was for Sierra only. I decided to try it out, give it a run before confirming anything.

_Hey, Sierra, how are the drinks and ice pops coming? _I smiled, knowing that Sierra would find a way to freeze blood into blood pops **[like juice pops, but disgusting, cuz i'm not a vamp]**. Clearly surprised by the two networks that were in her brain and mine, she breezed back into the living room, and stared at me with her large hazelnut-and-amber colored golden eyes. "What was _that_? It's like I have a separate network for you and me only, which is weird. Cool, but weird."

I laughed, replying back, "I have one too, so I decided to test things out like I usually do. And success! It worked! I'm so proud of myself," beaming away at her. Sierra just rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Well now, aren't you? I would have never _dreamed_ you wouldn't be proud of yourself." "Shut up, you! It's called self confidence!" "More like pride!" Giggling, I threw an unfilled balloon at her. She dodged, and whipped back to the kitchen. "Hurry up! They're gonna come in a couple of hours!" I yelled, starting to speed up the balloon filling. "Ok!" she yelled back. Finished, I went to backyard, where a lot of wild flowers grew. I breezed through, picking the prettiest, most colorful, and great smelling flowers I could find. I arranged them in vases I chose myself, some I even made!

"I'm finished! Let's get dressed now," Sierra called back. "Evan, can you pick out the best clothes?" "Sure!" I went to my bedroom and picked through the dresses. For me, I chose a purple dress with ruffles on front and straps, to match and show off my lilac highlights that I had before. The, for Sierra, I saw the same dress, except bright red, to show off and match _her_ highlights too. She came in just then. "I didn't know we had the same dresses," she exclaimed in surprise. "Ehh, I jst saw them and picked them out. Matches the hair," I replied, going to my dresser and taking out a purple flower headband and amethyst jewelry set.

She shrugged. "Whatever. Pretty, but whatever." She grinned evilly and took out an old velvet box. "Now _this_ is a matcher!" In the box was a ruby and diamond choker. "The hostesses will be the hit of the party!" "What about your friends Rosalie and Alice? You told me that they were fashion crazy."

Again the shrugging. "When are the hosts of a party the hit? Never! I'm taking it, even if you're not." "Who says I'm not?" "You basically said it!" I was about to reply with a hot retort when the doorbell rang downstairs. "Save it for later, they're here." Still upset a bit, I put a smile on my face and went down. To be honest, I'm shy. Especially when it comes to meeting new people- I mean _vampires_. I stuck with Sierra until she opened the door, greeting the guests warmly.

"Hi, everyone! Welcome to my place. I told you that we would have a party," she seemed to remind one of them, a motherly looking vampire wearing a nice dressy top with a skirt **[y'all better know who this is or else :D]**. She smiled at my sister and said, "I'm convinced, Sierra. Alice couldn't stop badgering us about it the moment she had the vision." Then she spotted me hanging around the trellis wall with real flowers growing on it. "Hello," she said kindly, "I'm Esme, and you must Sierra's sister, Evan. She's told us so much about you when we met." I smiled shyly. "I'v heard a lot about your family too. The humans in Forks think you're an intriguing and mysterious family, but I think you're the most civilized vampires I've seen, besides the Volturi." Esme laughed and said, "Well, don't worry, we very rarely get in trouble with them. We're intriguing family even to the rest of our kind." I finally came out of my hiding place and went to stand next to Esme. She seemed friendly and kind, so I decided to peer in her thoughts.

_I'm so glad that Sierra found her sister after quite a while. Why, she looks almost exactly like her, except the eyes and hair... I've never seen such beautifully golden eyes, like a clear, perfect, red sunset with lots of colors. Sierra's hair has red highlights, Evan's has purple ones. I think I'll eventually love them as much as my own family. _I felt a slight coolness rise in my cheeks, with the blood I drank coloring them. "Thank you for the comments on my features," I informed her, grinning. "People always say that we look almost the same, but the hair and eyes are different." Esme's eyes widened, a lot. "How did you know? Can you read minds like my 'son' Edward can?" I thought, then answered, "Yes, but my systems work like Sierra's. We have a network for having mind conversations, and one for reading others' thoughts." Esme nodded. "Very intriguing and interesting, my 'husband' would like to explore that. Oh, Carlisle Cullen, he's a doctor, working at the Forks Hospital," catching the confused look on my face.

"Oh, I've heard about him too. I knew he was one of our kind when I heard that he looks almost perfect, young, and very pale skin with golden eyes. How does he manage it, working in the hospital? Doesn't the blood bother him?" I was genuinely interested. Esme laughed again and replied, "You'll have to ask him yourself."

Sierra spotted our conversation from the other side while talking to a small, spiky haired girl and a big, burly young man. _Starting out with Esme? Great! Alice would've talked so much you wouldn't be able to say anything at all,_ using our special network. I knew that one of the Cullens, the tall one with the golden-brown, ruffled hair could read minds, based on what Sierra told me, but our network is for us only. No one else can look into it. Which is why it's AWESOME.

The small, spiky one danced over, catching Esme by her hands and twirling around and around. I had to clasp my hands to my mouth to stop giggling too much. Then Alice [?] spotted me and immediately sauntered over. She regarded me with large golden eyes, then said, "Hi there! I'm Alice. I'm 17, but I've been 17 for quite a while now. How about you? You look a whole lot like Sierra. Were you twins before you became like us? That's cool, because maybe you still are. Yes, I'm the smallest one in our family, and yes I _love _to go shopping. How about you?" It was funny how she kept going on, talking about the basics. I smiled and replied, "My name is Evangeline, but most people call me Evan. I've been 17 for a couple of years now. I _know _I look like Sierra, because we're twins. I'm actually a bit smaller then Sierra, like a centimeter or two. I like shopping, especially for jewelry. I usually go to Seattle or Portland for big shopping. My favorite color is purple, and I like hunting the most aggressive lions and bears, so don't worry, I'm not Miss Perfect."

Alice laughed. "I never said you were. So how are things going with you and your sister? Have you been to our house yet? Wait, I guess not. You and Sierra should come over soon. 'll show you the view in my room that I stole from Edward." The boy with the golden-brown hair- Edward- stuck out his tongue at her. Alice waved it off and dragged me to meet him. "Evan, Edward. Edward, Evan," she announced. I shook hands with Edward and said, "Hi. I noticed that we share some abilities, like delving into a person or vampire's brain privacy." He grinned at that while Alice laughed again. "That's true, I'm happy to say. I heard you say to Esme that you and Sierra have a separate system for yourselves only? Can you please explain? I want to know about what some of our kind can do."

I was about to open my mouth to explain when I had a foresight. I saw Sierra fighting another, stronger vampire wearing a dark hooded cloak. He looked strangely familiar. Then I saw a human stalking her when walking back home with groceries. With a jolt I realized that it was during Sierra's- our- human life. There was something strange about the setting. I swear I saw her vampire self hovering anxiously in the corner, like a ghost. As if waiting to see what happened, because right after the human assaulted her she got hit by a car. She had blacked out the instant before the car hit her. I felt a pang for my sister; she had had a terrible week.

I jolted back to the present to find Edward and Alice looking worried. "Are you ok? Because you sort of snapped out of it. Your eyes went glossy and pale. Edward tried to see what was happening, but he said you had such a good shield that was blocking him," Alice said in one breath. I shook my head and said, "Nothing much happened, but..."

I swept through the house to find my sister. _Where are you? _I cried through our own connection. Sierra cheerfully sent a picture of her room. _Why? Emmett scared you?_

_I haven't met Emmett yet. Beside, I had a foresight. It's urgent._

I caught the sudden urgency in her mind voice. _What happened? _Instead of telling her, I showed her.

_Oh my... oh my God. WTF? _Dizziness. Last thing I see before falling down the stairs, Sierra having a frightened look on her face.

* * *

**SO MY DELICATE FANS HOW'D U LIKE IT? CHAPTER 5 IS NEXT! **


	5. A Vision's Haunt

**Sierra**

I don't know what happened. One minute Evan was rushing upstairs, the next minute falling down the stairs. It's quite unusual, but my sister and I are unusual. We eat, sleep, drink, breathe, and party all night **[LOL]**. I practically flew down the stairs to catch her before she fell.

"Sis, what's wrong?" I nearly cried when she didn't wake up. Then I saw flashes in my head, flashes of what Evan showed me before she blanked out.

I saw myself walking down a dark street carrying groceries. But then I saw a shadow move along the wall. It was a human wearing very dark clothing, and I think he was stalking me. Suddenly remembering when this happened, I sort of drifted along with my old self, trying to urge her -_me_- to look back and see the man. But no matter how hard I tried, the old me wouldn't or couldn't listen. Then I saw the scene unfold in which I was assaulted, then thrown onto the street in front of a car. I remembered it all; that week, that day, that fateful night, that fateful assault, that fateful accident.

I blinked myself back to the present, when Evan woke up. "Oh, thank God you're okay!" I whispered, hugging my little sister tightly. "You're older by ten seconds," she reminded me, hearing what I thought in my mind. Suddenly she realized everyone else was surrounding us. "Are you okay? We heard you fall," Esme demanded. "We're fine. Shaky, but fine," I heard myself reply. I couldn't concentrate on my feelings. What else happened that night? How much did my twin know? Why did that night come back to haunt me? Swallowing back tears, I walked slowly to the kitchen to drink some water. Yes, water. To me, it's like vampire aspirin. Because my sister and I are like no other vampire in the world.

_What did I ever do to deserve a vision's haunt? Or maybe what ever happened to me... I should have listened to the signs, the warnings, should have listened to that fortune teller. I just thought she was a fake who wanted to earn some more money. "A vision's haunt will come back to you, a wish of regret you will soon crave," she said. I think; I may have missed the bit after that when I fled the place._

My thoughts were all jumbled and mixed up. Confusing as it was, I forced myself to calm down. I downed a glass of vodka **[:D] **and went back to the main room. Everyone was there, listening to a story Evan was telling. I cracked a small smile; the story was about when we first went to the zoo as little kids.

"And then, when we went to the polar bear area, Sierra started to cry when she couldn't see it. Dad then pointed it out to us. All we could see was its butt, because it was sleeping. It was pretty big," she added with a sidelong glance to Emmett. "I hear you're the one who likes bears."

"Grizzlies," he corrected Evan. "Hey, let's make our next family trip to the Arctic. I wanna try a polar bear," Emmett joked. Esme frowned. "But they're an endangered species," she pointed out. Emmett pouted.

I went back to the kitchen to get another glass of vodka. "The Arctic, eh?" I returned to the main room and plopped down next to my sister. "Why not? I thought your friends the Denali coven lived in Alaska. Then we can roam the Arctic," I suggested.

My sister made a face. "But I don't want to go to the Arctic. It's too cold there," she complained. I snorted. "Vampires don't feel cold or hot," I reminded her. _But I wish. _"Evan can stay with our friends when we head up north," Esme suggested. "I'm sure Carmen and the others won't mind," she added. I frowned; that name rang a loud bell in my head. _Carmen... Carmen... I know her! She rescued me when _he _left me, alone and bleeding. _Edward raised an eyebrow behind Alice's back.

_You know Carmen?_

_Yes, I do. She had to turn me after my then-boyfriend nearly killed me._

_I'm sorry. I'm glad Carmen saved you; she's a lot like Esme. _

_I can tell._

I broke off my telepathic **[or something] **conversation with Edward and thought. A lot. I knew that no matter where I go, my haunting will follow me. I didn't know _how_ to stop it from happening, though. I might have to find that person who assaulted me and, I don't know, _forgive _him?...

_I'd rather find that fortune teller again, and make her tell me how to stop this vision haunting me._

Needing some privacy, physically and mentally, I built a brick wall in my head with a big sign saying, _KEEP OUT! _**[^_^] **I drifted upstairs, too busy thinking to notice where I was going. In our house, there's a locked-up old room that the owner gave us the key to [I bought the house last month when Evan and I found each other]. He warned us not to open it.

Being a bad girl since I became a vampire, I opened the door.

And screamed.

Because my old boyfriend was lying dead, on the floor.

Covered in blood. Complete with large bite marks.


	6. Frighten

**Evan**

As soon as I heard Sierra scream, I knew she opened that door. I mean, I always knew that she would be bad-ass enough to open it, but that room had some pretty... unique properties to it. Apparently some vampire warped it a very long time ago, making it so that anyone who enters the room saw what they were most scared of.

What I didn't know was that she saw something that completely shocked her, instead of scaring her. We all flew up the steps to the room whose door Sierra opened. Inside was the dead body of her old boyfriend, covered in blood and large bite marks. My first reaction was, "Eww we're gonna have to clean it up." I would forever hate myself for saying that. We all crowded in the room, not caring if our shoes got soaked with blood or whatever that was. "Hey Doc, you in on this?" I called to Carlisle. He crouched in, poking and sniffing all over the apparent body. He sniffed in disgust and said to us, "No more need to panic, it's a wax model."

I felt Sierra loosen up. "What? Wax? What the hell is this doing here?" she exclaimed, quickly getting pissed. "I bet the red stuff is water died red and somehow became a little thick," I put in. My sister bared her fangs, extending her mouth to its limit. "When I find those bastards that did this...," she threatened. "Easy there, sis. The previous owner of this place told me that there was something up with this room, that this house was probably originally built with the special abilities that some vampires have," I explained. I didn't dare tell her the entire truth of what I found out. No sane person would want a raging vampire on their case, right? Instant death, now with extreme pain.

Researching the house is what she expected me to do. What she _didn't _expect me to do was track down the previous owner and the vampire that originally built the house. I knew its entire purpose: what it was for, why it was built, typically all the 5 W's and the H. Of course, I had to force myself not to think about it. Sierra would have [figuratively, mind you] killed me. Or maybe...

I didn't have time to think. Sierra was upset enough to run outside into the woods surrounding our house. Esme was moving to follow her when I stopped her and said, "Leave her be. She runs off whenever she's upset, and she can take care of herself. She'll be fine, trust me." Esme gave a doubtful look but didn't say anything. I sighed and went back downstairs to the kitchen. I downed a glass of vodka to get my thoughts straight. "You should have mixed some blood into that. No wait, you should have drank blood by itself. You don't look too good right now."

I turned around. Jasper had followed me to the kitchen. I raised my glass, feeling just a tiny bit intoxicated. "You want some? It's a great stimulant. Especially if you want to mess with your feelings," I said too brightly. Shaking his head, he filled a tall glass with fresh red blood and gave it to me. "Drink," he ordered. I rolled my eyes. "Sir, yes sir." Still, I drank it down in one gulp. I'm a vampire, after all. I can do whatever the hell I want. Immediately I felt better. "Thanks," I said gratefully. Jasper shook his head again and turned towards the stairs. "I could tell your feelings were getting sluggish and slow. I just helped a bit, that's all," he replied over his shoulder.

"If that's what you wanna believe, I'm not gonna stop you," I said, shrugging my shoulders. But I wondered. _Why would he really follow me to the kitchen? Not just because he was worried, right? What if he was more than just worried? I mean, we barely know each other. He's probably just a nice guy underneath all those scars and that tough-guy look. I wonder how he got those scars, anyway..._

Oh shit. I forgot about Edward. Oh, well.


End file.
